


Alpha Billionaire and her omega wife.

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Billionaire Kara, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cumming on Body, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kara, Don't like it Please don't read it, F/F, Facial, FormerplayboyKara, Housewife Lena, Human Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara in suits, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Needy Lena, Obedient housewife Lena, Office Sex, Omega Lena Luthor, Punishments, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Stud Kara, Sub Lena Luthor, Thirsty Lena, Titty fuck, big tits, boob fixation, breeding fantasy, consensual kinks, daddy kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One shots of Alpha Kara and Omega Lena's married life.Alternate Universe. Human Kara. Also Kara is a billionaire and Lena is a housewife.This is my fantasy of Lena being a needy, desperate housewife. If this story is repulsive please kindly don't read it. Also English is not primary language. So kindly forgive me for any mistakes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 364
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said in my summary English is not my primary language. I am also not a good writer. This is my first story. I have read plenty of smuts before and wanted to write a smut story to fulfill my fantasies!! I know many of you might not like the idea of Lena being a housewife so please kindly skip reading this story if this isn't your forte..

Kara woke up to the feel of her omega wife's tongue working on her dick. She slowly opened her eyes and stared down at the beautiful sight that had greeted her every morning for the past two months. Her wife Lena was slurping on her 10 inches thick dick, bobbing her head up and down on Kara's thick pole while her hands played with her nuts. Lena's huge tits were jiggling beautifully as she worked on Kara's cock expertly. She was staring at Kara's sleepy face as she pleased her wife like she did every morning. Lena Luthor, the only daughter of Lionel Luthor was married to Kara two months before. While Lionel was bankrupt, struggling to pay his debts, Kara genrously offered to pay all his debts in-exchange for Lena's hand in marriage. Kara met Lena in one of her parties and was immediately attracted to her. It was love at first sight. They were already dating for one month when Kara came to know about Lena’s father. Ofc, Kara never forced Lena to marry her. In-fact, Lena was more than ready to marry Kara, the billionaire playboy who was the only heir of Zor-El's Empire. And she was more than content to remain as housewife. She enjoyed this lifestyle and loved serving her Alpha every day.

"Good Morning babe" Kara chuckled as her wife kept slurping on her cock as if her life is dependent on it. Lena in turn moaned around her Alpha's think meat. The omega's eyes were eyeing her Alpha's muscular body hungrily. 

"You are such an obedient wife" Kara purred, stroking Lena's long brunette hair lovingly. The omega let out a whine at the praise and eagerly worked her mouth up and down on her Alpha's long thick pole. She wanted to taste her Alpha's cum first thing in the morning. Kara had fucked Lena all night, making sure to fill every one of her holes. Lena's pussy and asshole were already red from all the pounding but she still wanted more. Her cunt was already leaking from just sucking her Alpha's cock. Lena looked at Kara pleading silently begging her to use her mouth for the Alpha's pleasure. Kara understood her wife’s plea and started fucking her wife’s pretty face. She took hold of her omega’s long hair and started pushing her cock in and out of her mouth eagerly. The sound of Kara’s balls hitting Lena’s chin can be heard inside their master bedroom. And Kara was pretty sure their housemaids can hear it too.

As Kara fucked her wife’s mouth roughly, Lena kept looking at Kara with full of devotion. She was so lucky that Kara married her. Alpha’s like Kara tend to marry plenty of omegas and have a harem of their own but Kara is more than content with Lena. The omega made sure that she pleased her alpha in every possible way. Sure, she was a virgin when she married Kara. She still remembered her embarrassing first blowjob. But Lena was a fast learner, she quickly learned how to satisfy her Alpha thoroughly. She was more than ready to open her legs and mouth for Kara anywhere. She loved the idea of Kara fucking her, using her anywhere she wanted. She loved the feel of Kara’s cum in her mouth, on her face, tits and any part of her body. She loved the feel of Kara’s thick dick deep inside her cunt; her huge knot; her cum filling her womb during her heat or Kara’s rut. During weekend she begged Kara to stay inside her cunt all the time. She was addicted to Kara’s cock. As her Alpha continued to use her mouth, she dutifully kept her mouth open letting her Alpha use it for her pleasure.

Kara kept fucking her wife's throat roughly, eyes roaming over her big tits, her fat ass and her drooling face. She was close to cumming, filling her omega's pretty mouth. Just watching those milky jugs bouncing wildly as she fucks Lena's throat raw was enough to trigger her orgasm. She pushed her cock deep inside her wife's throat before spilling her thick fertile seed. Lena eagerly drank all the cum like she was starving for weeks. Kara made sure until she emptied last of her seed before letting go of Lena's hair.

"God, you are such a good little cock sucker" Kara smiles lazily watching Lena clean her limp cock with her pretty mouth. 

"Hmm i aim to please" Lena moans, licking her alpha's cock hungrily. She peppered kisses all over her Alpha's majestic cock before rubbing her face all over it. Lena was such a cock slut. And the morning was far from over. She started stroking Kara's cock once again eager to feel it inside her needy cunt.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! Sorry for all the errors. This chapter is small. I am still struggling to write more so bare with me. 
> 
> Also i know female alpha's don't have balls but its different in my story. Since its fanfiction we are allowed to make changes right? lol. Besides this is my fantasy.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments. Let me know what you think, what else you want to read i will try to include that in my story.

Kara groans when Lena starts stroking her dick again. She can already feel her cock getting erect from the attention. She stops her wife's ministrations and pulls her towards her lap before kissing her passionately. Both of them moan when their lips collide, hungrily sucking on each other’s tongue. Lena happily lets Kara dominate the pace, submitting to the Alpha's possessive touches. Kara lets her hand roam all over Lena's supple frame, squeezing her ass, wide hips before groping her huge tits. Lena moans when Kara starts massaging her tits eagerly.

"Oh Alpha." The poor omega whimpers as her Alpha's hands plays with her tits. Lena knows how much her Alpha loves her tits since its one of Kara's favorite past time. Even when they are cuddling in sofa, watching a movie Kara always had the habit of toying with Lena's tits. 

Lena arches her back presenting more of her tits for the Alpha's pleasure. Kara leans down and takes one of her omega's nipple in her mouth, suckling it eagerly while her other hand is busy playing with her omega's other tit. Meanwhile Lena is a whimpering mess holding her Alpha's hair lovingly against her bosom, rubbing her leaking cunt all over Kara's erection. 

"Hmm it feels so good" Lena whines as Kara feasts on her tits. She always loved the way her Alpha plays with her tits. Many time Lena came from just Kara playing with her tits. Lena is already close to orgasm just watching her Alpha taking as much of her tit inside her mouth. 

Kara groans against Lena's tits, happily munching on her wife's tits until its completely shining in her saliva. She let go of her omega's nipple only to gather those milky boobs in her hand and bounce them up and down in her hand. 

"Oh Alpha. You love my tits so much, don't you? Yes, bounce them in your hands. Smack them, mark them" Lena purrs, bouncing on her Alpha's lap.

"Fuck yeah! Love your tits" Kara growls, smacking them roughly making Lena cry out in pleasure. Kara watches in fascination as her mate’s tits bouncing side to side from her smacking. She repeats it two more times. 

"Oh yes! Yes! Smack them, abuse them! It’s all yours Alpha" Lena whines, thrusting her tits outward.

“You love this, don’t you? You filthy little slut!” Kara growls, twisting Lena’s pink nipples.

“Oh yes, I love it Alpha, I love it so much” Lena answers, panting heavily. “Please Alpha, let me come. I am close to cumming”

Kara stares at Lena’s drooling cunt, her cock is coated in her omega’s arousal. She grabs handful of her mate’s boobs and presses it roughly “Cum for me little slut. Cum all over my cock” Kara orders.

Lena’s mouth opens in pleasure, her body arches in a perfect bow, her tits crushed under Kara’s strong hands. Just hearing her Alpha’s words are enough to send her to orgasm. She wraps her arms around her Alpha’s shoulders before cumming all over Kara’s huge dick. She slumps against her Alpha’s strong frame, body shaking from her orgasm.

Kara chuckles and holds her mate close to her body.

“Such a good girl” Kara praises, licking her omega’s mark. Lena whines and wraps her thighs around her Alpha’s waist tightly. “Thank you Alpha. Anything for you Alpha”

Kara stares at the bedroom clock. Its 7.30. They still have some times before breakfast. She wants to use her omega’s pussy before going down for breakfast, plus the thrill of fucking her mate when their maids are working in the kitchen preparing their breakfast. She wants those maids to hear Lena screaming her name like a whore. Since their bedroom door is already open they would have heard their morning activities.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
